


Cravings

by pyrokenesis (platformfires)



Series: 12 Monkeys Theme Week [1]
Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platformfires/pseuds/pyrokenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 - AU.<br/>Cassie. Cole. Texting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> What's a word limit? sorry.
> 
> (Bolded italic is Cassie, italic is Cole.)

It was mid Friday afternoon and Cassie was up to her neck in paperwork. It had been a long week at work. Her desk was stacked with piles of paper that didn’t seem to be getting any smaller and all she wanted was to start her weekend. She’d skipped her lunch break in an attempt to get ahead – she grabbed a sandwich from the vending machine downstairs and ate at her desk. It wasn’t healthy but she needed to get this work done.

Her stomach growled and she frowned. The sandwich would be enough to get her through the rest of the afternoon but she was dying for some real food. She could always grab a snack if needed.

She pulled out her phone and decided to text Cole. The work wouldn’t do itself but there was no way she’d get through it all today anyway. She’d made good progress and could get it done before the middle of next week, no problem.  Besides, she was starting to get a headache and she could use a break.

Her phone was blinking; indicating she already had a text from Cole. She smirked and opened the message.

_Hey babe, how’s your day?_

Cassie laughed and shook her head. He’d been trying out different pet names for her lately but they were all terrible.

**_“Babe?” really?_ **

Cole texted back almost instantly.

_Sorry. Anyway, how’s it going?_

**_Not too bad. Ready for some real food when I get home..._ **

_It’s your own fault, you should take a break._

Cassie rolled her eyes. She knew that and she had made a note to start putting herself first. She was trying. She’d just been so busy lately she felt guilty for taking breaks.

**_I could totally go for a giant hamburger with cheese and lettuce and fries on the side right now._ **

_Aren’t you a doctor? Shouldn’t you be promoting healthy eating or whatever?_

She loved the way Cole talked in his messages. He was pretty shy most of the time but his humour really came through in his writing. She chuckled to herself.

**_You try working 30 hours a week! Not all of us can bum around the house all day and call it “work.”_ **

_Harsh. You need a vacation._

**_I need real food._ **

_You’re grouchy when you’re hungry. When are you coming home?_

She thought for a moment and looked at the stack of paperwork still on her desk. She wouldn’t get it all done today anyway but she’d try to make _some_ progress after her break.

**_I’ll give it a few more hours._ **

_Don’t overdo it._

Cassie smiled. Cole was always looking out for her. She felt her cheeks burning up. He was so protective and caring; it gave her butterflies.

**_Stop worrying about me so much._ **

_Never, my love._

_Damn it._

**_;)_ **

_Whatever. See you later._

**_See you soon. Love you._ **

_Yeah, yeah._

_(I love you, too)_

Cassie smiled and put her phone away again. She checked her watch; it was almost 3. She figured she could grab a quick coffee from the machine downstairs and finish another chunk of her work before she left. Her stomach grumbled again. She’d probably grab a quick snack, too.

*

Before she knew it 6pm had passed and she had worked straight through the last 3 hours. Her eyes were heavy and there was a dull ache across her forehead. It was beginning to get dark and she was more than ready for the weekend now.

She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she stood up from her desk and stretched out her arms. The stack of paperwork was now 2/3 shorter than it was when she arrived this morning. She would be able to complete it on Monday without a problem. As she relaxed she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It would no doubt be Cole again. She grabbed her coat and headed out of the office.

She got to her car and took out her phone and typed a quick message to Cole to let him know she was on her way. She couldn’t wait for them to spend the weekend together.

*

When Cassie opened the door to their apartment Cole was waiting in the entrance. She jumped and he laughed.

“Cole, you scared me,” she gasped. She dropped her bag by the door and kicked off her shoes.

“Sorry,” he smiled. “Close your eyes.”

She frowned and tilted her head. She opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off.

“Just do it,” he interrupted. She sighed and closed her eyes. He took hold of her hand and start walking.

“Follow me,” he said quietly. 

There was a faint aroma of food but Cassie couldn’t figure out exactly what it was. Whatever it was it smelled good. All of a sudden they stopped.

“Okay, open,” Cole whispered.

She opened her eyes slowly.  The lights were dim and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. She could just make out Cole standing on the other side of the side of the table, looking down. There were two places set and a large candle in the middle of the table providing a little extra light.

Cassie grinned and rushed over to Cole.

She threw her arms around him, almost knocking him over. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her closer for a moment.

“Careful,” he laughed. She pulled back and caught his lips in a quick, gentle kiss. She could just see his face turning red and smiled again. He cleared his throat and pulled away from her. He bowed and she laughed again. He was such a loser.

“May I take your coat, miss?” he said seriously. Cassie kept laughing and started to take off her jacket. He pulled the chair out for her and hung her coat on his arm.

“Please, take a seat.”

Cassie sat down and took a deep breath. She was still smiling. Cole smirked and turned away, disappearing into the kitchen.

He returned a couple of minutes later with two plates. As soon as she saw what was on them she gasped.

“You,” she smiled. Cole set the plate down in front of her. Cassie moaned as she took in the smell of the cheeseburger and fries. “Are the best,” she sighed.

Cole smirked and took his seat.

“I know,” he shrugged.

“Modest, too,” she teased. Cole smiled.

“Eat your cheeseburger,” he instructed, gesturing to her plate with his fork.

Cassie laughed and took a huge bite. She groaned again. Cole’s food was always to die for.

She looked over at Cole again who was watching her in disbelief. She really wasn’t kidding when she said she was ready for some real food. She smiled with cheeks full of food and Cole laughed.

“I love you,” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> God, aren't they the cutest? I'm so excited for the rest of this week!


End file.
